This invention relates to a pineapple cutter which punches the peel of a pineapple and its interior so as to separate easily after cutting upper and lower end portions of said pineapple respectively.
Heretofore, as a pineapple cutter, a large shape of cutter for business use which is used in a processing work, a selling shop and the like, has been chiefly manufactured and such one is heavy in weight and inconvenient in treatment for the use of a general household.